Better to Ask Forgiveness
by TeenyTinyIrishPerson
Summary: If angels can fall, why not dark witches?
1. Chapter 1

**Muriel POV**

I've contemplated love before.

It always seemed like a delusional fiction mortals weave in their heads to create some false hope in this broken, wretched world.  
I always found it funny, a humorous phenomenon that made bringing pain to my victims so much easier. And sweeter.

Until the day I met the witch hunter. Gretel. Daughter of Adrianna, Grand white witch. The fact that she was threatening me the first time we met was of no relevance to me. Actually I found it somewhat attractive.  
Witches, good or evil, always knew their destined mate on sight and whether their 'One' was witch or human, they too would feel the pull of fate. And so when Gretel and I locked gazes across the room, it was only the centuries of practice at concealing any unwanted emotion, which kept me from gasping aloud. A small thrill of satisfaction ran through me as I watched her shudder before demanding my identity. I knew she wouldn't recognise her reaction for what it was and found myself amused imagining the internal berating she must be giving herself.

"I see you got my invitation", I kept to the plan even as I gorged myself on the sight of her. "say your name before my arrows tear out your throat", I smiled at her, impressed by her ability to resist the feel of the bond between us, most would have dropped the weapon and come to me immediately, compelled to be closer. This resistance only made her more attractive. I knew I would need a strong mate, one who would challenge me. Arousal rose in me at the fun I'd have persuading her to submit to me. "I go by many names. None of which you're worthy of pronouncing.", I was lying through my teeth. I wanted her to scream my name as I brought her to heights of pleasure most would never experience. This time my smile reached my face as I shifted my face. The moment of distraction was all I needed. As the bumbling fool shot vaguely in my direction I sprinted to the stairs, Gretel having overcome her shock to open fire at me. I had to admit that the crossbow she was carrying was of marvellous design. Continuous fire that reloaded and recoiled at a rate I'd never seen in other weapons. Not to mention the hidden knife that she drew on me when I got close. Even as I knocked the weapons aside with my unnatural speed, I wondered if it was of her own design and found myself somewhat pleased by her intelligence. Slamming her through the rail I caught her by the throat. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Not now. Not like this." I could never kill her, I'd protect her till my dying breath and follow her into whatever afterlife there may be. Even as she gasped for breath I found myself looking her up and down. Enjoying the heat of her body as I perused what fate decided would be mine. "You. You have something I need." Her heart. Although no longer in the way my sister witches believed. I couldn't carry out the plan anymore, at least not using Gretel's heart for the ritual. No, her heart would belong only to me.  
But I knew I had to play this carefully. I may be a grand witch of immense power, but even I couldn't hold off the army of witches gathered here. For that reason I kept to the script even as I pulled her closer just to feel her soft, warm body against mine.

A scrabbling sound attracted my attention and I saw the fool reaching for his shotgun once more. Without thinking I pulled her back up and shielded her body with mine. The moron was such a bad shot he'd likely hit her instead of me. I shoved her out of the way, wincing internally as I misjudged the force and sent her through the wall. The human struggled to reload his gun as I sauntered towards him, relishing in his panic. With a lazy swipe of my wand I took command of his limbs. I idly wondered if my Gretel would be upset with me for redecorating the jail with her friend's brains. I wasn't entirely sure as I'd never indulged in the weakness of friendship but I hoped the lack of any long term acquaintance would let her forgive me.  
After blasting the cell door to free the imbecile who'd gotten captured, I decided to burn the place so she wouldn't know and made my exit, delighting in the screams of the hillbillies as they panicked. Briefly wondering where Gretel was even as I felt relief that the place where she would have landed was absent of any witch hunters. I would deal with my sister witches and then I'd be back to claim her.

* * *

**Muriel POV**

I watched the horizon and contemplated how I'd go about courting my little hunter. She really didn't seem to follow any of the human social rules. My spies told me she head-butted the sheriff about twenty minutes after entering the town gates. I smiled at thought. The man was contemptuous even by mortal standards. Switching to my human form as the sun rose, my witch eyes disliked the bright light, I wondered If Gretel would enjoy flying, I certainly did. I smirked at the thought of her pressed up against me on the broomstick. I'd be able to feel every curve of her body.

I continued surveying the valley and the forest that made up my domain for several hours before a disturbance caught my attention. In a clearing, visible from my lofty mountainside perch, I could see several figures moving around. Unbeknownst to them the troll we'd been employing to do our manual labour moved towards the group. A grin crossed my face as I thought of the messy end they would meet and leapt onto my broomstick to get a closer view of the soon to be bloodbath.

It was as I drew nearer, however, that I realised it was not some foolish woodsmen walking my woods but the sheriff and his thugs hunting my Gretel. I prepared to rain fire and destruction down on those who would harm the one person who would ever see kindness from me.

And then she bit his nose off.

Well a chunk of it anyway. I was so stunned I lost focus on the spell I was casting, losing me presious time as the idiot landed two heavy blows. Just then the troll, _Edgar? Edwin? Ed-something_, came charging from the trees in a rage. Gretel's witch blood would have compelled him to protect her and now as I thought about it, it was far better he save her than I intervene, even if I did want to be the one receiving her gratitude. If word reached the others that I'd rushed to her rescue they may have become suspicious.

I stayed close anyway, watching as she slipped in and out of consciousness. As the troll carried her to the healing waters and treated her wounds. As she quietly spoke to the beast even asking his name, _Edward_, something I knew no dark witch would bother to do. This sweet and previously unseen side to her only served to be strangely endearing. Though I didn't know why.

I wanted her to show me this sweetness, to ask my name once more but in that gentle tone. How is it this woman has reduced me, a grand witch, to jealousy of a troll? At that point I turned my broomstick around and flew back to my lair in a vicious mood. I always loved playing the long game; it made me even more dangerous than my elevated power granted. Now I didn't care about intricacies or subtle manipulations. I wanted my witch hunter. I wanted her in my bed begging me to give her release. I wanted her giving me her heart and love willingly. I wanted her seeking me for comfort instead of her brother. I wanted all of her and I wanted her now.

But I would have to draw on the deepest depths of patience and ignore the mate bond's insistence that we solidify and consummate our connection. I still needed to deal with my sister witches, not to mention the issues faced with her brother. They were close and I knew killing him would destroy Gretel and prevent her from ever accepting me. I also knew he would do everything he could to get between us.

* * *

**Muriel POV**

When night fell I went searching for the hunter duo, my eyebrows rising as I saw where they'd gone. I hadn't been to Adrianna's house since the night they burned her.

Moving towards the door I heard raised voices muffled by the old timber walls. I found that even though blasting doors to smithereens may be a bit ostentatious, it was ever so satisfying. "So I see you've found your way home. After all these years. Mmm. How very sweet." My mocking was cut short when Gretel slung a knife at me, likely fuelled by her frustration over her unwanted feelings towards someone she perceived as the epitome of evil. Instead of being angry, I smirked at her rage, enjoying the fire of her blood. "I remember this house", toying with my wand, I ignored their anger and continued taunting them. "The house of Adrianna, the great white witch. Your whore of a mother." They glanced at each other, doubt and fear in their eyes, "Let me tell you a little story" I watched every emotion on Gretel's face as I told them the truth of what happened all those years ago. Guilt stabbed at me but I knew I had to continue. I would have to stick to the plan to the last moment to ensure both the other dark witches and Hansel were taken care of before I took Gretel away with me. Otherwise both would follow and one or both of us would die.

When Hansel attacked, I relished the opportunity to stick his own blade in his gut before tossing him aside and seizing my Gretel. For a moment I could almost imagine I was taking her away with me now, but even as I held her struggling body against mine I reminded myself of the long game. I quickly slipped a cloth doused in a sleeping draught over her nose and mouth before sweeping her unresisting form up into my arms.

Before I left, I slipped an old tome back into the lair I took it from so many years ago.

Rising up in the air, Gretel pulled tight against my body, I hoped the long game was nearly done.

* * *

**Muriel POV**

_Night of the ritual_

I worked the crowd into a frenzy. A few days ago this would have been my triumph, now the thought of it succeeding made me sick. Everything weighed on Hansel's white witch. I needed the witch hunter to take care of the other witches, breaking their ranks would allow me to escape with Gretel in the chaos. Hopefully nobody would notice us, each thinking the other side had been to blame.

On cue the pompous idiot walked into the clearing and fired a shot. "Let my sister go now, and I might consider not killing each and every one of you." like I said; pompous. As expected the witch horde charged at the same time the white witch whore opened fire. Leaping off the alter rock I dragged my lieutenant with me. "Get the children, I'll get her heart." Internally I smirked at her gullibility, Hansel's primary goal might have been to save his sister but he'd never let the children die if he could help it. Two birds, one stone. Walking casually towards my One I watched her struggle against the chain, even now a part of my mind mused over how alluring she looked in restraints. I continued admiring her right up until that bloody troll slammed his fist into my face. Enraged I flung the troll off the cliff, ignoring her cry of protest, I turned back to my goal. Unsurprisingly she managed to unlock the cuffs in seconds, once again I admired her resourcefulness, even as she wrapped the chain around her fist and leapt at me, clearly intending to kill me if she could.

My admiration was cut short when her fist struck my face and both of us fell to the ground. Our struggle lasted until I had her pinned underneath me, the rising sun at my back. "Too late." She said triumphantly, but her smile faltered when I leaned down, shifting my face back to my human form and whispered, "Never too late for what I really have planned, love."  
I watched in amusement as confusion and a little fear warred within her eyes. I nuzzled my face into her neck and breathed her in, surprised and supremely satisfied to smell her arousal even though she feared. Glancing up I saw both Hansel and the white witch occupying the sister witches that hadn't fled, neither side paying us any attention. My attention was drawn back to my own witch hunter as she tried to buck me off, only resulting in arousing us both further. "Now, now, there'll be time for these exertive activities later", she flushed red at the implications of my words and I knew I'd be spending a lot of time trying to get her to blush in our future.

First things, first. Flipping her over faster than any mortal could move I pulled her up into my arms, keeping hers restrained. She struggled once more, but somehow I felt it was not entirely sincere, as I pulled her to my broom. Now she struggled truly. "No! Don't make me fly. Please!" the undiluted fear in her voice tugged at my cold heart. "You're afraid of heights? You hunt witches but you can't handle a little altitude?" I teased but it was laced with concern, I hadn't thought the fates would send me a mate who was not only a grand white witch and a witch hunter but also afraid of heights. Regardless I knew our window of opportunity was closing fast, and kicked us into the air. Gretel wrapped her arms tightly around my back and buried her face in my neck, every inch of her body pressing against mine. 'Maybe the fates knew what they were doing after all', I thought as a smug grin settled on my face.

We were high above the battle ground now and moving fast but even then Hansel's voice carried to my love's ears on the wind. He didn't appear to see us departing but his desperation was evident and Gretel's head jerked up. Seeing her about to respond I slapped the same drugged cloth over her mouth and nose. Better to ask forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gretel POV**

My head was pounding when I awoke. It was worse than the time Hansel and I challenged a group of Russian sailors to a drinking game. Slowly I eased one eye open, meeting the bright light of a lantern, said eye was quickly shut again.  
While I attempted to subdue the pain, I cast back over the last few days. The call to deal with the witch plague, the kidnapping of the twelfth child, being rescued by a troll, finding out about our mother and finally, the ritual. My eyes snapped open. Muriel had turned on the other witches, Muriel had tried to take me away but when I tried to remember anything else it was a blank. _Fucking witch drugged me_. _Again. _Anger coursed through my veins as I took in my surroundings.

It appeared from the rough stone walls that I was in some kind of cave complex. Although it had clearly been made use of, tapestries and carpets gave the room a more comfortable feel to it. The large bed I was lying in was the most comfortable I'd ever slept in which made the fact that these small luxuries were situated in a cave of all places somewhat confusing. Sitting up, I noticed that the large shirt and soft _leggings_ I was wearing neither belonged to me nor were they what I was wearing before I was made unconscious.

At that moment one of the tapestries were swept aside as Muriel herself walked in. My heartfelt glare was met with a smirk as she set a bowl of stew next on a small table. Settling herself into the only chair in the room she watched me with an intensity that made me uncomfortable.

"These aren't my clothes and I don't remember changing", nothing but that highly irritating smirk again.

"Where are we?", again. Nothing. I sighed, this was like pulling teeth.

"Mind telling me what's going on? I mean it seems like you've decided not to cut my heart out of my chest." This time she frowned and leant forward, I mentally slapped myself as my attention wandered to her cleavage. "What do you feel when you look at me?" her question took me off guard. _I want to kiss you, make love with you, be close to you.  
_"I feel an undeniable urge to throw the nearest sharp object at your head" my sarcastic remark was met with a grin. _God, she's beautiful when she smiles. _Mental slap no. 2. "Other than that" she murmured, slinking towards me, hips swaying as she moved. Reaching under the bed, she produced my crossbow. I designed and built all the weapon's Hansel and I hunted with, but this was my pride and joy. It took me six months to complete and had never failed me. "Did you make this?" she really had a way of changing the subject. "Yeah, so, you going to tell me nice girls don't spend their time inventing stuff?" At this she outright laughed. I scowled, first she captures me, tells me she's going to cut my heart out, apparently changes her mind and kidnaps me again, and now she's laughing in my face. I know she's a dark witch but really, there's no need to be rude.

Catching sight of my expression she calmed herself, still smiling she said, "My apologies, but you are most definitely not a 'nice girl'. I merely wished to know if this masterpiece of mechanics was made by you." Setting the 'masterpiece' aside she sat on the bed beside me, resting her hand on my calf beneath the sheets. When I stiffened at the contact she just rubbed soothing circles, a comforting gesture that made me want to snuggle into her. Jerking my leg away, I settled my back against the headboard, scowl firmly back in place. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I'd been fighting this pull for her since the jail house incident.

"In answer to your question, I ceased to want to cut your heart out the moment I saw you pointing that"; she gestured to the crossbow, "at me. Since the moment I caught sight of my fated mate." The entire time, I'd been absently watching her full lips, but at the word 'mate' my eyes sapped up to hers. In a voice entirely too pleasant I asked, "Pardon?"

For the first time since we met I saw fear in her eyes. "Witches, both light and dark, have a single fated mate. This person is the only one they will ever truly love romantically." I watched her in stoic silence as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "The mate bond binds them together for all eternity and before it's, ah, consummated", my eyebrow twitched and she stared at the wall, unable to meet my gaze, "the couple will feel an increasing draw to one another". She glanced at my face as she finished. I stared back, knowing my face would remain a mask as my mind was numb from the information she'd given me. I knew she wasn't lying, I'd felt the attraction grow each time we met. When her eyes raked over my bound form at the ritual, I'd forgotten about our audience for a moment as arousal surged through my body. But that didn't mean I wanted to be bound to a dark witch, especially not this one. "You killed my mother", at this she raised her face. "Technically I didn't do anything except tell the truth. I said she was a witch, I didn't specify what kind. Adrianna had been helping those people for years, treating their sick and tending to their wounds. But at the first opportunity they turned on her, so they could enjoy a good witch burning." Even though, to some extent she was right, I raged at her disregard for her part in my mother's brutal death. "You may not have lit the pyre but you purposefully led them to her, playing on their prejudice so you could take my heart!" She looked uncomfortable again, "I regret bringing you pain." she whispered.

Astounded I stared at her for several long moments, before turning over and curling up facing away from her. I listened in silence to her breathing before the rustle of fabric indicated her leaving.

* * *

**Muriel POV**

That didn't exactly go as I'd hoped; then again, I'd been ignoring reality and hoping for her to be interested in consummating the bond at the first opportunity. A witch can dream.  
I'd felt the need to question her about the cross bow that I'd retrieved some hours ago after the site of the battle had been abandoned. When she confirmed her invention, pride flooded my heart. My Gretel was a technological genius judging by the crossbow and the hunters' other weapons. The comment about society's expectations of 'nice girls' brought tears of laughter to my eyes. I loved her rebellious streak; I never wanted her to be a 'nice girl'. I wanted her to be my Gretel in tight leather trousers and men's shirts. I wanted her to build all her inventions and bite sheriffs' noses.

When the conversation had turned to Adrianna I felt anger and guilt war within me, I'd never felt guilt before and knew only Gretel would ever be able to draw this reaction from me. It seemed that while she was irritating in life, Adrianna was doubly so in death. If I'd known who the whore had mothered I never would have led the mob to her. _I should probably stop referring to her as 'the whore'. _

Moving down the tunnel to the main cavern of my personal lair, I glanced around and wondered if I should do anything to make it more comfortable for Gretel. This place was entirely secure, I found the set of caves several centuries ago and spent every year since warding the place to the hilt. No one else knew it existed and nobody could reach it if they did. Human's kept away due to spells and it was warded from the eyes of other witches. I felt safe bringing my Gretel here rather than any of my other lairs around the continent that I used to meet with other witches.  
Even so I worried about the décor. Over the years I'd acquired tapestries, carpets, furniture and trinkets that had caught my attention enough to be awarded a place of honour here, but I wondered if Gretel would like it.

A sigh escaped my lips as I realised that I, a grand witch, was being reduced to worrying over interior decorating like some idiot human. Walking over to the book shelves that lined the walls of the gigantic space, I selected a book in hopes of losing myself in its pages.

* * *

**Gretel POV**

I glanced up when the tapestry swung back into place. I couldn't believe it, both that she thought she could fob all the blame off on the villagers and that she'd actually apologised.

Pushing the thoughts aside for now I move towards the smell that had been taunting my deprived stomach since she brought it in. Clasping the bowl of stew in both hands I inhaled the heavenly scent, but still hesitated to eat. There was no reason for the witch to poison the stew if she hadn't killed me yet, but old habits die hard. Eventually hunger won out and I wolfed the food down, the taste was amazing and I wondered if the witch had made it herself.

Once I'd finished I set the bowl aside and considered my options. She still hadn't answered my question as to our location and I also didn't know how far underground I was. Eventually curiosity won out and I began to search for more suitable clothing to explore in.

Apparently the witch had decided I didn't need any other clothing or boots so I ended up walking down a surprisingly well lit tunnel in the clothes I'd slept in.  
It didn't take long to reach the end, leading me into a gigantic cavern that was surprisingly well furnished with walls of bookshelves and large carpets lining the floor, a fire crackled in a carved out hearth. Close to this, was a cluster of armchairs, one of which the witch was sitting in. I stood gawping for a little longer before my gaze returned to her. She was reading a book, apparently so absorbed in the contents that she hadn't noticed me standing there for the last five minutes. Moving quietly so as not to disturb her I moved closer, watching her expression as she consumed the information on the page.

After what seemed like an age, she looked up, startling slightly at the sight of me standing there. Before I could think I blurted, "What's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Muriel POV**

She stood only a few feet away, the shirt was too big for her and would have covered her sufficiently without the leggings. It was absolutely adorable. A word I'd never used until now but found applied to her perfectly. She really was quite small without her boots and leather making her seem far larger than life.

I was unceremoniously broken out of my reverie when she asked, "What's your name?"  
I was stunned. Surely I'd told her at some point. Looking back over the last few days I realised I hadn't, a horrendous oversight on my part and I berated myself internally. I'd told her we were bound together for all eternity but hadn't bothered to give her my name. How the hell was she supposed to scream it in passion if she didn't know it? _Terrible oversight_, I thought.  
"Muriel, my name is Muriel", she appeared to ponder this revelation before moving to sit on the floor in front of the fire, no longer looking at me. "Where are my clothes?" Ah, yes. In a fit of childishness I may have hidden them so she would be less inclined to leave. "I washed them, they're drying by a wind vent in another cavern" possibly, maybe, not really. She shot me a quizzical look. "Can't you just", she waved her hands in the air, "magic them dry?" That's exactly what I did, "I prefer not to use magic for everything", this was true to some extent, I found I quite liked cooking for Gretel but I drew the line at laundry. She gave me a sceptical glance then turned back to watching the fire dance.

We sat in silence for a while longer, I found myself quite content to watch the fire light dance on her skin. "I don't suppose there's any other clothes?" the hope in her voice was mildly amusing even if it meant she might want to leave. "Other than my dresses and robes, no. I didn't think you would want to wear those." She wrinkled her nose at the thought, and I smiled. "You thought right. Can't get anyone to take you seriously wearing a dress and it's hugely impractical." I cocked my head to the side, wondering if it would be too soon to tease her, "you don't take me seriously?" she snorted in a very un-lady-like manner, "okay, correction, for normal people, it's impossible to get anyone to take you seriously in a dress". I grinned at her and for a moment she returned it. It didn't last long as she quickly remembered herself and turned back to the flames.  
"I can get you some more clothes tomorrow if you wish." She nodded in response, and I left it that. I'd pushed her far enough, the next move was hers to make.

* * *

**Gretel POV**

Why am I joking with her? Searching myself for answers I can only nod in response to her offer of more clothes. Though I wouldn't need them if she'd take me back to Hansel. He presumably gathered our belongings before leaving that bloody town. I had no idea what day it was and that bothered me. Hansel and I had never been apart for more than a few days at most.

"What's wrong?", her silken voice reached my ears and the ludicrous question had hysteria bubbling up inside. "What's wrong? Everything. I have no idea what day it is let alone where I am. I don't know where my brother is or even if he's alive. Oh, and just to top it off, I'm supposedly bound by fate to fall in love with a dark witch. I'd ask if this could get any worse but knowing my luck I'd just be tempting fate".  
During my impassioned rant she merely watched me intensely. Carefully setting aside her book, she leaned forward and again my gaze dropped from her face to her chest. I couldn't help it; I kept imagining what it would be like to expose her, to undo every tie on her dress and corset. Perhaps with my teeth. Her throaty chuckle made me snap my head up and I knew I was blushing. The mischievous grin she wore said she knew exactly what I'd been thinking and I flushed an even deeper red. "You know most would have a problem being bound to another woman as much as to a witch, but that seems to have bypassed you completely", I looked away, she was far too observant. I'd had feelings towards other women before and felt no interest in men whatsoever. Knowing what it would mean if anyone found out, Hansel was the only one who knew of my orientation and while he accepted and didn't see anything wrong with it, he knew as well as I that others wouldn't agree. We faced enough scorn and prejudice as professional witch hunters.

"Light or dark, witches don't care if two people of the same sex wish to be together, I've never understood the logic of mortals on that one" she was shaking her head, a bewildered expression on her face that brought a smile to mine. A smile that she returned, it made me want to kiss her.

I turned away from her. "I can't stay with you Muriel, I have to get back to my brother", I was expecting her to get angry, dark witches don't tend to like being told no and she was the darkest witch out there. "Why?" it was quiet and calm. It threw me, turning to face her once more I replied, "Because he's my brother, because he's probably out of his mind right now". She cocked her head to the side in that adorable way. "If you go back now. He'll convince you that I only want to hurt you, you'll go back to your hunting and you'll be dead before you're thirty. But while you still live you will be plagued with thoughts of what could have been. You'll dream of me every night because the mate bond will urge you to come back to me, but because you're strong and stubborn you'll ignore it until it drives you insane". She said it so matter-of-factly; it was only the pain and longing in her eyes that convinced me she, personally, cared if I left. Considering what she'd just told me I began to feel claustrophobic and sprang to my feet, "So if I want to live, I'm stuck here?". Concern was expressed on her face as she said, "You're not a prisoner Gretel. What I said is true but if that is the path you choose", she swallowed, her face grim, "I will not stop you. But I would prefer that you give this, us, a chance". I stared at her, a thousand thoughts swirling in a maelstrom inside my head. _She's responsible for my parent's deaths. She stabbed Hansel. She's killed, god knows how many people; men, women and children. She made me stew. She might be my one chance to be happy with someone. She smells so good… _Muriel had stood and was now edging closer. Like she was trying to reach out to a wild animal. It was apt I suppose, I felt unbalanced; in the last few days everything I thought I knew had imploded. My mother was a witch and apparently so was I. My brother was falling for a white witch and the dark witch I thought was trying to cut my heart out had changed her mind and now wanted me to be her lifelong mate.

I chuckled. I snickered. I bent over, arms wrapped around my abdomen, gasping through the gales of laughter. Tears ran down my face when I caught sight of Muriel's expression of pure panic.

* * *

**Muriel POV**

She was laughing. Loudly.

One moment we were discussing her staying and the next she was doubled over laughing. I didn't have a clue what to do so I just stood there helplessly.

When I leaned forward, deliberately exposing my cleavage, desire had been written all over her face and it had taken all my control not to take her right there, even if I did enjoy teasing her. It had only been five days since we first met but the mate bond was growing strong enough to test even my iron will. If I could get her to stay, our proximity would eventually convince her to give in.

When she finally straightened, she stood staring at the wall attempting to control the chuckles that still escaped her lips. I slipped my body behind her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I fail to see what is so amusing". Apparently she didn't notice me move because she jumped and let out the tiniest squeak. I smirked at her glare.  
"You've murdered countless innocents but because of this mate bond all I can think of is that you smell good", I grinned at her irritated tone and expression, supremely self-satisfied with my apparently attractive scent.  
Even though I wished to tease her some more, I sobered and resolved to offer explanation as to how I became what I am today. I needed her to know me, so she could accept me.

"Did you know I was a white witch once?" her mouth opened slightly but she only shook her head, "My sister lived in the next town over from me. Like your mother, she tended to its inhabitants with a gentle hand. One day she found her mate, an honest, honourable man who treated her like a princess. But another woman in the town, the magistrate's daughter, had fancied him for a while. When he asked for my sister's hand instead of hers, she named her a witch. She called on amateur witch hunters to 'bring her to justice' and so they burned her at the stake. The same people she'd cured stood around her pyre and cursed her name because of petty jealousy."

I don't know what kind of reaction I was expecting but for her to wrap her arms around my waist, rest her head on my shoulder and murmur "I'm so sorry", was beyond my comprehension so I just returned her embrace, wondering absently when I'd be able to get her to do this with me naked.

* * *

**Gretel POV**

When she'd grinned I wanted to kiss her just to shut her up, but her face had become serious again too fast for me to do any more than consider it. When she told her story I saw pain in her eyes. When she finished, it was so pronounced I couldn't help myself and wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her delicious scent. She startled for a moment before wrapping her own arms around me, resting her cheek on the top of my head. She really was quite a bit taller than me.

After what could have been an eternity I pulled back and suddenly didn't know what to do with myself. I found myself swinging my arms and looking anywhere but at her. Clearing my throat I said, "Well I'll just" I gestured vaguely in the direction I'd come from "go". Turning I was about to hurry from the room when something occurred to me and I turned back to face her. "Hey, where's your room?" She seemed amused by my whiplash change of topic. She gestured to the tunnel I'd come from. I frowned, "I didn't see any other rooms leading off from there". My tone was cautious and she smirked again. _So damn irritating._ "I never have visitors here. This is my personal sanctuary, nobody else knows of its existence" So no need for extra beds, I concluded and hung my head. There were two ways this could go. If it turned out she put me in her bed with the presumption of joining me, not only would that not be happening, I'd be using the crossbow she admired so much on her. If it turned out she was merely being courteous, not that I was naïve enough to think that, she would get to live another day. Although she still wouldn't be sleeping with me.

"I'm not insane, even though I was rather hoping you'd be willing to allow me access to my own bed, I'm perfectly comfortable sleeping in my chair". Her smug expression only served to annoy me even more and I turned on my heel marching down the tunnel. I marched back a minute later and threw one of the pillows at her head. Feeling supremely dissatisfied when she effortlessly caught it before it hit her, I turned around again my hands curling into fists as her laugh followed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muriel POV**

I woke up before dawn broke. While I may have slept in the chair, I'd been lying when I said it was comfortable. Even a well-padded armchair like mine was awkward to sleep in all night.  
Stretching fully as I stood, I could hear my spine popping in a supremely satisfying way. I glanced towards the tapestry covered doorway. Unable to resist I moved quietly down the tunnel towards the bedroom beyond.

Gretel was curled up in the furthest corner of the bed. An adorable little scowl plastered on her face even as she slept. I leant against the entryway watching her sleep while I collected my temporarily scattered thoughts. I figured I'd keep hold of her clothes while I headed for the nearest populated area to get her new ones. I'd prefer she didn't leave while I was gone.

A soft whimper interrupted my thoughts. Her face was a mask of fear for whatever haunted her dreams and that whimper sounded again. Moving forward, I sat on the bed beside her, gently removing the hair from her face. Out of nowhere she sat up, her eyes wild. "Gretel, it's ok! It was just a dream, you're safe!" my words were unheeded at first as she struggled against the sheets. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her against my body, murmuring nonsense words into her ear to soothe her. Slowly she calmed and relaxed into me, I reluctantly loosened my grip, not wanting her to feel trapped.

We stayed that way for a while before my curiosity overcame me and I asked, "What did you dream of?"  
She was silent for a long time before answering. "The fox witch of Antrepe. She'd been pulling children from their beds and skinning them. After, she'd put their bodies back in their beds", I didn't make a sound, I'd never really killed children without a specific reason such as the ritual I'd previously planned to carry out. A lot of witches would kill them and eat them, but personally I preferred a good steak. Even now all these centuries after turning to the dark I found it somewhat distasteful to kill a child. I hoped she'd carry on talking and not remember that the person she was confiding in was a dark witch herself. "By the time we caught up to her she'd taken her sixth victim", apparently this witch didn't just have a taste for human flesh but was also an idiot; killing close to one's lair wasn't the way of a smart witch, killing repeatedly near one's lair was moronic, "when we found her lair, we had to grab the child and run because she was so strong. We trapped her in the end. The plan was to drag her into the moat with the harpoon arrows but she managed to cut one of the lines and ended up pulling me in too", I stiffened, I'd been to Antrepe before, that moat was pitch black from pollution and I doubted the conditions had improved in the last few decades, I shuddered to think of Gretel being pulled into its depths. "A line was tangled around my leg, I couldn't see and I could feel the weight of the water pressing down on me. I was under for ten minutes before Hansel could get me out, they had to push the water out and breathe into my lungs. It's the only time Hansel's cried since we were children"

Once she'd finished, she turned and buried her face in my neck. I heard her inhale deeply before her breathing became deeper indicating she was asleep once more. I don't know what confounded me more; that she took comfort from me of all people because of a dream about the actions of another dark witch, or that she would then go to sleep in my arms. For a moment I just sat there unsure of what to do. Finally I decided she'd probably feel uncomfortable about this when she woke next so I should leave now. Attempting to extract myself didn't go well, as I pulled away she mumbled in her sleep, that scowl returning as she clutched the front of my dress, not wanting to let go. Eventually I gave up and carefully rearranged us so I was lying down with her against my side. That scowl disappeared and she moved closer, practically on top of me. I smirked, I was perfectly comfortable, and I did try to do the chivalrous thing. I was fully intending to tease her about this in the morning. I wondered if I could make her blush again.

* * *

**Gretel POV**

When I woke again, it was to a warm haven of semi-consciousness. I vaguely registered that I was lying on something warm and soft so I snuggled closer to it.  
It was when I realised my impromptu pillow was breathing that my eyes snapped open. I choked back a gasp as I realised said 'pillow' was actually Muriel and I was lying completely on top of her.

_Jesus Christ_. I started to panic as I attempted to find a way to remove myself without waking her, but considering our legs were entwined and she'd probably notice the removal of my entire body weight, the task appeared impossible. Mentally cursing myself for being a 'Cuddler' when I was sleeping, I attempted to ease my upper body away.

"You know, you make a very efficient blanket", I nearly fell off the bed. Swearing I jerked back, glaring at her highly amused grin. I finally managed to stagger off the bed. Turning to look at her I saw her relaxing against the pillows, that damnable grin still in place. Memories of the night before came back to me and I looked away feeling embarrassed. "About last night…" I started, "You mean before or after you claimed me as your mattress?" she asked innocently. A blush coloured my face, "before". I cleared my throat and tried again, that damn blush still in place, "I just, well, um, thanks. For … helping". Not the most eloquent speech. She smiled gently now.  
"Do you want me to get you some clothes now?", grateful, both for the offer of proper clothing and the change of topic, I looked up and nodded. She rolled to her feet in a graceful motion that I'd never manage no matter how hard I tried. I knew I probably looked a mess from sleep, but she looked … Delicious? My subconscious supplied. Her hair fell perfectly as ever and I wondered if she used magic to do that.

I watched her glide out the door and trailed after her. When we reached the main cavern, she promptly retrieved her broomstick. Gesturing to a large cupboard behind me she said, "there's food in there, I'll bring more back too, is there anything you like in particular?", I glanced up from where I was counting the swirls on the rug beneath my feet. I flashed back to the witch who'd stood in front of a horde of witches a few days ago, fanning the flames of their bloodlust. Back then I'd been able to ignore what I felt for her by focusing on her as only an evil witch. But now, when I saw the care and concern she was capable of, at least when it came to me, I couldn't see things in black and white anymore. "Apples" I blurted, realising how long I'd been standing there, staring at her but not responding. Her mouth curled at the edges, apparently as amused by my speech impairment as I was unamused with it.

When she turned to leave, I felt a strange pull in my heart. Reaching out I caught her fingers with mine, causing her to stop and turn back to me. Ignoring her questioning glance, I stared down at our fingers entwined.  
It was her fingers under my chin that finally made me look at her. When I met her eyes I found myself entranced, unable to move or look away as she moved her hand from my chin to my cheek. Stepping closer, she leaned down, her sweet scent engulfing me. When her lips finally met mine, it was the barest brush, so light it was only the tingling of my skin that told me it actually happened. She pulled back slightly, her eyes flickering over my face, searching. Whatever she found must have encouraged her because she leaned in once more. This time there was nothing chaste about it. Her lips were like a sensual drug, pulling me in and getting me addicted from the first taste. Her tongue darted out teasing along the seam of my lips and I yielded willingly. She tasted so sweet, like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

Suddenly she pulled back, rubbing her nose against mine affectionately before stepping away completely. I gaped as she hefted her broomstick, winked at me and brushed past another tapestry, presumably heading to the outside world. Anger quickly replaced my shock "Bitch!"  
Poking her head around the tapestry again she grinned, "Actually it's 'witch'", then she was gone again. I stomped back to the armchairs swearing violently under my breath. Throwing myself into the same chair she'd occupied last night, I thought about the kiss. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips.

* * *

**Gretel POV**

It had been a few hours since Muriel had left and the longer she was gone the more uneasy I felt. I paced the length of the cavern; I worried about my brother, what he'd think of this whole situation, what he'd think of me kissing Muriel. _She kissed me_, I argued. _But you kissed her back_, the irritatingly smug voice in my head replied, _and you can't say you didn't enjoy it_. I scowled. Now she had me arguing with myself. Shaking my head I figured I could use some fresh air.

I doubted Muriel's extra specially secret lair would be anywhere heavily populated so I wasn't concerned about my minimalist attire when I pushed aside the tapestry. Understatement.

There was a long tunnel intersected at several points, but I kept going straight ahead as I could see natural light from that direction. Reaching the end I stepped out and nearly stepped back again. I'd found myself standing on the side of a mountain. It really couldn't get any less populated.  
The entrance led out onto a large, flat ledge, looking out across an incredible wild landscape that even I could appreciate despite my acrophobia. Looking back towards the cave I noticed scrollwork runes encircling not only the walls of the cave entrance but an area of the ground around it. Frowning, I cautiously stepped over the line. When nothing happened, I shrugged, figuring it was probably supposed to keep humans and animals away. I crept forwards a little more, still keeping away from the ledge. The sun broke through at that moment and brought a smile to my face.

I'd been sitting in that spot for a while when I heard a noise that seemed out of place. As a hunter I'd learned not to react, but internally I flipped quickly through my options. I hadn't thought to bring my crossbow or any other weapon, feeling secure in Muriel's home. _But you're not in Muriel's home_, slowly I turned to glance at the rune line I was about ten meters away from and cursed myself. The witches Muriel had betrayed for me would be vengeful, and I'd stepped out of the safe zone without a thought.

A pebble rattled and I tensed, I could sense them behind me. Standing slowly, I turned to see a dozen witches staring silently, enjoying their assured victory. "Ah, fuck"


	5. Chapter 5

**Muriel POV**

I'd flown away laughing, despite my reluctance to leave her so soon. The look on her face was priceless.

When she returned my kiss my heart felt like it would beat itself right out of my chest. The passion that had sparked between us in that moment was almost too strong to resist, but I knew I had to bide my time. If we took things too fast, too soon she would likely run from me. So I pulled away, missing the taste of her lips immediately.

Now I was walking through the town market, thankful for my ability to retain my normal visage, I'd already picked up her clothes. More sexy leather and some shirts I planned to alter with magic so they'd show off her beautiful figure in all the right ways. Perusing the fruit stalls, I was estimating how much I could reasonably fit on my broomstick, when I felt it. Her fear and anger. Slowly, with a deceptive calm, I turned and walked back to the edge of town. Once I was outside the range of sight for anyone I broke into a sprint, using all my supernatural speed to reach my stashed broomstick. Soaring into the air, I looked towards the mountains that were my home and prayed to whatever deity would listen to someone like me.

When I reached the cave entrance the smell of blood hit me like a fist to the gut. I could tell that while most of it belonged to witches, a fair amount was Gretel's. She'd put up a fight judging by the scuffs in the earth and the pattern of blood spatter.  
Rage bubbled inside me like never before. Pulling a rag from my pocket I swiped up some witch blood, storming in to my home and throwing open the door to my workroom. It took me a record breaking seven minutes, twenty-six seconds to brew the tracking spell. Once applied to the scrying crystal and a corresponding map, I'd find them anywhere. Their magic wouldn't save them now. Perhaps I'd been too lenient these past few decades. If the fools really thought they could challenge me, I'd teach them otherwise. I'd bathe in their blood and claim my mate in the light of their pyres when I burned them alive.

* * *

**Gretel POV**

When I woke it was with a pounding head and sharp pain in my chest. I probed the area and quickly determined that I did indeed have a few broken ribs. Gritting my teeth, I felt around until I was ready. Then I set them with the experience of years as a witch hunter. It was excruciating. I held back my scream but couldn't help the hiss that slipped out.

A rustle to my left caught my attention and for the first time I took in my surroundings. It was nothing special. Your average witch lair. An altar, bone carvings, scent of blood in the air, old spell books. I found myself lying in a wooden enclosure that looked hastily constructed. It would take me a matter of minutes to escape. But that wasn't the problem, as far as I was concerned the bars were merely symbolic. The real issue was I didn't know what waited beyond this room, I was unarmed and injured. As far as I knew there could have only been the dozen witches that brought me here but there could also be the rest of the original witch army. Or at least the remnants of it after Hansel's attack. _Patience then._

It was a full hour before anyone entered. Three witches, none of whom I recognised from the attack, stalked into the room, ignoring me for now. One of them, a witch with elongated ram's horns jutting from her forehead and the usual witch complexion, pulled a large book from a pile near the altar. Turning back to the others they started gathering things; feathers, talons, preserved animal organs, all the kind of things they'd need for a major spell. _Ah fuck.  
_Whatever this was it couldn't be good. They couldn't complete the previous ritual without the blood moon or a grand witch, _I should really ask Muriel what that was about in the first place_, but my blood was still powerful and therefore whatever spell they were casting was sure to be a widespread problem.

Apparently they didn't want to hang around before carrying out whatever they had planned, which was probably smart because I was pretty sure it wouldn't just be Hansel searching for me. _She's going to be so pissed.  
_They pulled me out and bound my hands, apparently it's necessary to punch me in the gut before all dark witch rituals. Gasping for breath, I didn't struggle as they dragged me down a roughly hewn tunnel, out into what appeared to be another sacrificial gathering site. Frankly it didn't look all that different from the last, _these witches could really use some imagination_.  
Once again I found myself chained to an altar with dark witches jeering and making disturbing noises in my direction. Honestly I was getting rather irritated with the increasing frequency of these events.

* * *

**Muriel POV**

Once I'd tracked down the fools who'd taken my mate, I began devising my strategy. I was extremely powerful and theoretically my abilities were greater than those of these witches combined. But as any warrior knows, even the greatest swordsman can be defeated by a novice soldier if the warrior is overconfident. If I attacked without strategy I could be caught unaware, overrun, or simply fall victim to pure bad luck. _It would be really degrading to end up dying due to tripping on my own robe_. Numbers could still win here.

I made my plans and set about utilising them. Pulling my favourite atheme from my cloak, I cut both my palms and buried my hands in the soft earth. Reaching out to the trees, I bent the spirits of the forest to my will. The trees surrounding the gathering began to move. It built slowly, the other witches not noticing at first. When they did, dread settled into their hearts as they realised; the branches and leaves were moving. But where was the wind?

Snuffing out all fires but the main bonfire, I made my entrance. My face remained human; even now I didn't want to scare Gretel. _Not that she'd ever be intimidated by something like that,_ I thought with an internal grin.  
Their pathetic wards were easy to shatter, though they did stir the white hot rage inside me, a rage I now allowed free reign to seep into the trees. Their subtle movement rapidly turning into a full on assault, tree roots erupting from the ground to crush, strangle or simply impale. My eyes locked with Gretel's and I could see myriad cuts and bruises that caused me to rend a witch I'd once considered an ally in two. Slinging curses as fast as I wielded my curved blades, I rejoiced in the feel of slicing flesh from bone and burning my sister witches from the inside out. I would make them scream, I would eradicate each and every one of them and mark this land as a warning to all who came after.

* * *

**Gretel POV**

I noticed it before they did. The movement of the trees without the aid of wind. As a hunter you learned to pay attention to these things, else you didn't live long. When the torches were extinguished and she stepped into the clearing I couldn't take my eyes off her. Striding into the throng, pulling out two viciously curved blades she looked like an avenging angel. I couldn't even pull my attention from her when the trees themselves came to life and attacked the assembled dark witches. As she cut her way through, she kept her eyes on mine and I couldn't help the rush of arousal I felt.

Pulling my attention away from the most dangerous person here, I went to work on the manacles. They'd used the same ones as last time. I snorted in derision; they hadn't held me for long last time. How they thought they'd be able to hold me this time after I'd already figured out the mechanism was beyond me. It took me less than ten seconds to get them off and had to duck the wild swing of a particularly hairy witch sporting a pair of pig ears. Dodging her left hook, I danced behind her and wrapped the chain around her thick neck, pulling with everything I had. Looking up I narrowly missed having my throat cut as another witch swiped at me with a rusty looking knife. I found it rather insulting that while trying to kill me she didn't even have the decency to use a properly maintained blade.

That encounter didn't last long as a tree root decapitated her, showering me with her blood. _I really need a bath._ I took her knife with some distain and settled in to a defensive stance as a group of four witches charged me. More of them were turning towards me, some even leaving the fight with Muriel to charge me. It seemed they knew they would lose, and were intent on getting in their revenge before they were destroyed. _Oh shit._

Muriel appeared to sense their desire and began hacking her way towards me, carving a bloody path with a trail of corpses.  
Witches weren't to be taken lightly unless they were dead or about to be and I was pushed to my limit holding them off. I backed into an oak tree, using it's now mobile roots as reinforcements to help hold them off. But no matter how many I killed more seemed to appear, and as was inevitable according to Murphy's Law, one of them managed to slam their fist into my newly set ribs. The burning agony couldn't distract me from the feel of one of the bone fragments slicing through my lung. I dropped to the ground choking on my own blood and desperately trying to breathe.

Suddenly Muriel was standing over me, protecting my prone form from our attackers. By this point I was fading in and out of consciousness; blood loss combined with the lack of oxygen was taking its toll. I didn't see how it ended exactly. I vaguely remember the sound of someone screaming their rage, a bright light and then Muriel leaning over me. "Just hold on love. Please don't sleep, you have to stay awake!" her desperation was clear but I was drifting into the darkness. It was warm and peaceful, and I was so tired.

Abruptly my drifting mind was wrenched back to my body and my eyes snapped open. The pain was even worse than before and Muriel looked down into my eyes, her own holding a fierce light. "You're mine, do you hear? I won't let you go after all this time waiting for you. You're mine." Under normal circumstances I probably would have decked her for such a statement but these weren't normal circumstances and the terror I could feel rolling off her in waves made me want to comfort her. She moved her hands on my ribcage and I howled in pain, absently surprised at my newly regained ability to draw breath. As the pain faded darkness edged my vision once more, her hands stroked my face. "Shh, now. You'll be okay, just stay awake a bit longer". I found I couldn't comply with the last part and gratefully gave in to unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~ Before I start I would like to apologise for my late update. I work in a kitchen and had a small accident with a sharp pointy object. It's not the first time and it probably won't be the last. However it has made it rather awkward to type. So I am very sorry and I hope you can forgive me for my slow update. ~~~~

* * *

**Muriel POV**

Crossing the threshold of my home I felt momentary relief. We were safe once more. Glancing down at the woman in my arms my relief was eclipsed by worry once more. Striding down the tunnel network, I entered the cave that resulted in my decision to make a home here. It was an underground hot spring that pooled here before running into an exiting crevice at the other side leaving the perfect indoor bathing pool. Gently, I lowered Gretel on to the ledge beside the water so I could undress her. My spell had saved her life, repairing both her lung and her ribcage but there was only so far that would go. Cuts and bruises littered her pale skin and each offence brought a new flare of anger. I'd killed them all already but I wanted revenge all over again for her wounds.

Deciding that the best way to bathe her properly while she was unconscious was to get in with her, I slipped off my own clothes and moved us both into the shallows. At any other time I would have enjoyed this immensely, but at this point I was glad just to see the blood and dirt wash away.

Once I'd deemed her perfect pale skin clean again, I scooped her into my arms once more and headed back to what I'd already begun thinking of as 'our room'. I dressed her carefully in one of the shirts I'd bought and the leggings from before. She was shivering in my arms so I gleefully took it as an opportunity to slide in next to her and pull her back against my chest. If she objected later I could argue concern for her health as my excuse for wanting to be close to her. As long as my hands didn't wander in sleep the excuse should fly.

Finally my anxiety abated as I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her rich scent. She smelled like the forest and that underlying scent that was unique to my Gretel. I slipped into unconsciousness with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Gretel POV**

When I woke, it was both pleasant and not. Pleasant, because I woke up in a warm soft bed with Muriel spooning me. Not, because my ribs and head were killing me. I shifted slightly and couldn't hold back the groan as the ache turned into sharp pain. Muriel bolted up behind me dislodging my position even more. Concern and guilt were written all over her beautiful face. "I'm sorry, tell me where it hurts" I gestured vaguely, unwilling to get into a real conversation while feeling this way.

She placed her hands on my ribs and forehead, closing her eyes and muttering too quietly for me to hear. The pain subsided and nearly vanished. I stared at her in wide-eyed amazement. "It doesn't hurt anymore" she smiled in response and pulled me back against her chest again. I would have protested but was currently distracted by my pain free existence. She was warm and even though I'd never admit it aloud, I felt safe when she held me. I couldn't remember the last time I truly felt safe so I found myself unwilling to let the feeling go.

"We shouldn't be doing this" I glanced up at her and knew my confliction was visible. "We're on opposite sides, you're the most powerful dark witch I've ever met, you're responsible for my mother's death and I've killed hundreds of witches. We should be trying to kill each other, but I'm sleeping in your arms." She sighed and looked away. I watched emotions war within her before she brought her attention back to me. "Yes, I've committed crimes against you and many others. But honestly I've never killed without reason unlike others of my kin. My reasons might not make sense to you but they probably wouldn't have made sense to me either before I turned dark. When my sister died I gave up fighting, I just didn't care enough to resist the temptation even if I never completely caved" she held me tighter as if afraid I'd leap from the bed and flee, "dark witches get their power from demons, that's why so many of them slip into depravity, only the most powerful can resist and retain their sanity. To control the demons rather than being controlled by them". I frowned, what she was saying explained a few things and raised questions about many more.

"You've killed hundreds of my kind but I don't blame you. I won't judge you. I am sorry for my role in your parents' deaths, but I can't change that. What I do know, is that fate has deemed us a perfect match. I want you to be mine as I am yours, but I'll never make you do anything." She was so earnest and sweet. She made me feel things no one else ever had. She made me want her when my life was in danger. When the other witches knocked me unconscious, she was the last thing I thought of.

I glared at her, "it's a good thing you smell so good". I promptly snuggled into her once more and resolved to deal with it all later.

* * *

**Muriel POV**

The night before, Gretel had astounded me. I had tried to explain what I could of our situation and her only response was to tell me I smelled 'good'. Time and time again the woman sent me hurtling into an emotional abyss, thinking she'd leave at any moment. Then she'd pull me back and act like we had all the time in the world to figure this mess out.

When she'd finally gone back to sleep, something she was in dire need of to heal, I lay awake for hours. Now I mused over how to court her once more. While I was somewhat further along in my plans to woo Gretel than the time I pondered upon the cliff so long ago, I found myself equally stumped on how to win her heart. Not to mention my permanent place in her bed.

Gretel stretched in my arms, pulling me out of my reverie. Glancing down at her body before examining her arms suspiciously, she turned to glare at me once more. I raised my eyebrows in innocence, though I had a fair idea of what caused her ire.  
"And how, pray tell, did I manage to bathe and dress myself while out cold?" there was warning in that voice but I loved it when she got angry. She was so sexy. "I couldn't very well let you sleep in those filthy clothes and you were covered in blood. It was completely innocent I assure you" it was but I decided to mess with her anyway, following up with a salacious grin. She practically growled at me. It was adorable.  
My grin widened as she stood from the bed, somehow managing to look like a queen even though she had bed hair and wore a plain shirt and leggings. "I'm guessing there's a way to bathe properly around here then?" I was thoroughly enjoying the restrained irritation in her voice,  
"There is" I made no move to elaborate, knowing it would annoy her more.  
"Would you show me?" so damn adorable, like an angry kitten that thinks it's a tiger. I smirked and raised my brow in expectation. The "Please!" she muttered through gritted teeth amused me no end. Standing I stretched fully, knowing that no matter how angry I made her, she'd still feel attracted to me. I enjoyed her blush at my knowing look, before striding down the tunnel.

Once we reached the main room, I handed her the bundle of new clothes as well as her old ones, cleaned of course. She eagerly pulled out her old leather trousers and waistcoat along with one of the new shirts, before looking at me expectantly. Guiding her over to the opposite tunnel from the one we just left I attempted to explain where each of the adjoining tunnels led, gesturing to my workroom, the second library I'd had to make, the armoury and finally I pulled her by the hand to the bathing room. She made an appreciative sound and started stripping off right there before apparently remembering my presence. I smiled expectantly and gestured for her to continue. The scowl reserved especially for me was back, "you can leave now". I just kept smiling and casually leant against the wall. "Muriel, I need a damn bath" I smirked and walked to where she stood at the edge of the pool. "Yes you do, but you're not the only one", at that I began removing my own clothes, never taking my eyes from her now bright red face. She looked anywhere but me and I grinned, "What? Are you telling me the great witch hunter is shy?" I knew the teasing would break her and with a huff she stripped off her clothes in the blink of an eye. My mouth dropped open as I took in the sight of my fated mate naked. It was her turn to smirk, but I didn't care, she was too beautiful for words and I realised I would be in a hot bath with a naked Gretel in a minute. And this time she would be conscious.

* * *

**Gretel POV**

"What? Are you telling me the great witch hunter is shy?" it was that damn smirk that pushed me over the edge. Before common sense could intrude, I'd removed all clothing from my body and glared Muriel down. If it wasn't for her reaction I would have felt self-conscious, but her literally dropped jaw and open appreciation just made me feel confidant. I smirked right back at her but she didn't seem to mind.

I turned back to the water, slipping my body into its warmth, appreciating the luxury. A shudder of anticipation ran up my spine as I heard the rest of Muriel's clothes hit the ground. My heartbeat increased when I listened to her stepping into the water behind me and I bit my lip to contain my whimper when she stood directly behind me. I could feel her breath on the back of my neck, I desperately wanted to feel her pressed against me, but while I could feel the heat radiating from her tall frame she didn't touch me.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I leaned back into her, earning me a victorious chuckle and her arms around me. It was impossible to resist touching her, her scent was intoxicating and her skin was like a drug to me. She laid a gentle kiss on my neck and I tipped my head to the side, offering her better access. She made a sound close to a growl and scraped her teeth across my throat drawing a shiver from my traitorous body.

She turned me in her arms and I pressed against her further, feeling her hands slide down to my backside. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" her words were quiet but they still made me blush. No one had ever called me beautiful before. People rarely complimented me at all. I was a witch hunter, even when I wasn't covered in cuts and bruises from my work, I was still considered a terrifying figure. I killed the monsters in the dark, and even though people in the witch plagued villages and towns were grateful for my existence, I was still thought to be tainted. They believed that in fighting the darkness I became too close to it to be a real person anymore. In previous years it had suited me fine; I was never particularly sociable anyway and it gave me leniency to dress and behave as I pleased. I wore trousers and invented things and no one questioned me. I had been content, my brother was the only one I felt comfortable around anyway and he was even more anti-social than I was. But with Muriel, I wanted to be more than some scarred killer. For once I wanted to be seen as pretty. The look in her eyes did more than that, it made me feel like I was truly beautiful. It was what gave me the courage to stretch up to reach her lips with mine.

Her lips were addictive and I opened eagerly when her tongue traced the seam of my lips. She took control of the kiss with ease and I moaned as her talented tongue dominated mine. I slid my hands up into her hair, pressing as close as I could. Her hands lifted me, allowing me to wrap my legs around her hips. I was momentarily surprised by her hidden strength but refused to break the kiss even as she walked to the edge of the pool, resting me on the ledge. She finally pulled back and my protests were silenced by the fierce look in her eyes. "If you not ready, you need to tell me now" it snapped me out of the passionate haze and I hesitated for a second.

She started to pull away. "Wait" I wasn't sure what to say, what to tell her "I just… I've never… " The desperation at my inability to articulate must have shown on my face because her eyes widened and she moved close to me again. "You've never been with anyone?" I shook my head, unable to look her in the eye I stared at a point on the wall instead. She gently turned my face back to hers, smiled and rubbed her nose against mine affectionately, "Good. I like having you all to myself". I raised my eyebrow at that. "We don't have to do this now love but when you're ready, I promise to be gentle" _nice save_, I thought. Even when I was at my most vulnerable she could make me smile.  
I buried my face in her neck, breathing her in to calm my nerves. "I want to. Be with you, I mean. Tonight" her hand caressed my naked back.  
"You're sure?" I nodded in reply and she scooped me up again before climbing out gracefully. "Then we'd better go to the bedroom. Your first time should be perfect and while making love on the edge of a hot spring pool can be passionate too, it's not always comfortable"


	7. Chapter 7

**Muriel POV**

My heart was pounding in my ribcage. She didn't take the out I provided and my desire rampaged within me. I had wanted to take her right then, but once again I felt concern for my Gretel. I certainly hadn't expected her to be a virgin. She was a beautiful woman and I'd expect her to have had many suitors. But witch hunters were often considered little better than their quarry, the commoners believed them tainted by their work. I also suspected that Gretel's somewhat hostile nature had kept the rest at bay.

The primal section of my brain had practically purred when it learned that no other had touched her, I wanted to claim her all for myself. However, it did make things difficult with the level of my desire, raging inferno that it was. As I carried her in my arms, her face buried in my neck, I cast a minor spell to shed the water from our bodies. Reaching the bedroom once more, I had to fight not to simply toss her on the bed and take her right there. She was a virgin; I needed to be careful, lest my little hunter be harmed. I set her down slowly, keeping my body pressed against hers. The fact that we were already undressed made things both easier and harder. This way I wouldn't end up ripping her clothes off, thereby giving myself away. But feeling her naked flesh against mine roused my desire to impossible heights.

I'd lived a long time and had many lovers, but never had it felt like this. I ran my hands from her shoulders to her wrists, gently securing them behind her back with my left hand. She looked up at me with hooded eyes, tempting me to lean in and nip at her full lower lip. We met once more in a deep kiss that spoke of passion, lust, and undeniable connection. Her tongue warred with mine in a battle for dominance that I took great pleasure in winning. I smirked against her lips, hearing her moan and tug at my hold on her wrists.

Gently urging her down on the bed, I surveyed her gorgeous form. I shook my head and tugged at her hands when she attempted to cover herself in a fit of shyness, "You're beautiful."

We both gasped as I lowered my body on top of hers, the meeting of our burning flesh so delicious, I watched her eyes flutter closed. Burying my face in her neck, her sweet scent washed over me as I nipped and kissed the delicate skin there. Our legs were entwined and I could feel her wetness against my thigh. Encouraging her leg to wrap around my waist, I began rocking my hips into hers, just enough to tantalise and tease.

"Muriel, please!" _God I love it when she begs_, I chuckled, ignoring my own arousal to nip across her delicate collarbone to her breasts. They were perfect, not too big or small, with pretty pink nipples. My tongue flicking over said nipples brought her arching off the bed; my teeth had her hands in my hair while she stuttered my name once more. I lavished attention on her perfect cleavage for what seemed like eternity before moving lower, smiling at her protesting moan. "Don't worry love, I won't leave you high and dry" I had to bite my tongue to hold back my laughter at her glare, "well maybe not dry". Her face and chest were flushed, her hair already mussed from her writhing and the beginnings of a love bite on her neck. Yet somehow her glare managed to hold its intended warning.

"Your wish is my command" I didn't give her time to answer before dipping my tongue to her navel, working my way down. The scent of her arousal was too much for me to resist and I gave up teasing. I parted her with a single finger, her entire body jerking as I grazed her aching clit. Our need was urgent but I still couldn't resist this chance for exploration. Ignoring Gretel's whimpers, I traced her delicate folds with fingers and tongue, purposefully avoiding her swollen clit.

Finally, unable to resist her, I sucked her clit into my mouth. I had missed the taste of a woman, and she was far better than any before her. Gently holding the sensitised nub between my teeth, I flicked my tongue against it, revelling in her wanton moans. Her hands, which had previously been occupied clenching the bed sheets, threaded through my hair and my own arousal spiked at the delicious edge of pain her tugging elicited. I doubted her hymen had survived her athletic lifestyle but I was still careful, sliding a single finger into her wet heat. She whimpered and whispered my name. I glanced up in concern, worried I'd hurt her. But it wasn't pain in her eyes. It was need. Pure and simple.  
I smiled at her once more before returning to my endeavours.

I began a slow, deep rhythm with my finger, curling it to stroke the sensitive spot that had her entire body jerking each time. Before long her hands were tugging at my hair once more, and I added another finger, revelling in the tight feel of her.

I'd been careful with my actions up to now, but suddenly she propped herself up on one elbow and used her grip on my hair to yank my head up. "Harder Muriel. I need…" despite her inability to articulate, her previous shyness seemed to have vanished in the face of her fierce desire. Surging up, the inferno of my own arousal surging once more, I caught her lips in a ferocious kiss, swallowing her moans. I pressed her back down on the bed, capturing her hands in one of mine once more, and angled my wrist against my pelvis. Using the added force gained by my hips I thrust into my mate hard. Leaning back to gauge her reaction I smirked as her lower body's desperate undulations urged me on. "So you like it hard, love?" she bit her lip in a sinfully erotic manner, "Good, I want to fuck you until you scream my name. I want to claim you so completely that you'll never want another. "  
Her already rapid breathing increased at my declaration, her pupils dilating to almost completely consume her irises.

Locking our gazes, I started a driving rhythm. Her hips rose and fell in time, thrusting back against me. Her moans sang to me, spurring me on and her legs wrapping around my waist pulled my fingers deeper. She managed to hold my eyes up until I moved my thumb to her clit, grazing it with each thrust, at which point her head fell back, exposing the length of her graceful neck. My pace never faltered as I leaned in and traced patterns with my tongue. She was already close to the edge and I knew it wouldn't take much to push her over. She probably felt my feral grin against her throat before I moved to the muscle between neck and shoulder.

When I sunk my teeth deep, in the most primal of urges, her entire body went ridged as her walls clamped down on my fingers. A short, choked scream escaped her lips as she came apart, shuddering in my arms. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen; in that moment of rapture I knew I'd be forever lost to her.


End file.
